Sisters
by Everlasting Angel
Summary: After a heartbreak and stab to the back, what happens? GgioXOC. Sorry I suck at summaries. Rating for language.
1. Prologue

Grimmjow grumbled to himself while he searched Hueco Mundo. According to Aizen, there were two kids he had to pick up. He thought this whole thing was stupid. Why would Aizen want two kids? Grimmjow eventually saw two black spots moving in the sand and he went down to get a better look at them. They were two small children. One was about five and the other one was about two. They looked up to him and he stared at them with confusion. Aizen wanted these two? He grunted, picked them up, and headed home to Las Noches. The kids had fun flying. He went into the main room and dropped the kids. Halibel was there. That confused him. Halibel hadn't helped him.

"Grimmjow," Aizen said, "Welcome back."

The kids were sleeping and Grimmjow nodded.

"Halibel is here to take them," Aizen explained, "She'll raise them and give them to you and Ulquiorra once she thinks they're ready."

"Why do we need them here, Milord?" Grimmjow asked.

"All in good time," he replied.

Grimmjow gave the children to Halibel and she walked off with them. He walked back to his room and laid down. He remembered the five year olds face. She had brown eyes, tan skin, and black hair. He'd have to learn her name later. Meanwhile, Halibel went up to her room and let the children sleep. Lilinette, Stark, and Szayel came in. Szayel was checking the children and the other two were visiting.

"They look so peaceful," Lilinette remarked.

"You'd never think that they'd be so much trouble," added Stark.

"Grimmjow went to get them," replied Halibel.

"That's not what I meant," he replied, "I'm guessing they're going to be a lot of trouble for someone sometime."

"Is Barragan coming to visit too?" asked Szayel.

"I told him they'd be here and Stark asked him if he wanted to come with but he didn't," answered Haibel.

They were quiet. As soon as Szayel left, Stark and Lilinette left too. Halibel waited for them to wake up so she could get to know them. When they did, the oldest told her that her name was Shizu and the youngest said that her name was Seiko. They were both tan skinned and had black hair. The oldest had brown eyes and the youngest had golden ones. Everyone warmed to them quickly, except Barragan who never even saw or talked about the kids. He thought he was above them.


	2. Two Pains

It'd been 14 years since Grimmjow had found the two sisters in Hueco Mundo. Since then they'd been trainned by Halibel and assigned to new superiors. Seiko was assigned to Ulquiorra and Shizu was assigned to Grimmjow. They were trainning together and Shizu was winning. Shizu and Seiko was wore a uniforms like Ulquiorra's only without the coat tails. Shizu had gotten a few years more trainning than Seiko because she was older. Shizu was going to use her shikai and Seiko was ready. Then she saw Ulquiorra come to get her.

"Ulquiorra!" she shouted.

She ran to his side and Shizu was left standing there. They both had waist length hair. Shizu had straight black hair and bangs like Halibel's. Seiko had hair like Neliel but she didn't know it. She also had a crush on her superior. Ulquiorra nodded at her presscence and she smiled up at him. Shizu ran up to her sister and pulled her back to the trainning area. She looked down at her with a strict stare.

"You can't leave trainning or a battle like that. If it wasn't me, you could've died," she paused, "You also can't have a relationship with your superior."

"Why?" she asked, looking at where Ulquiorra had been.

"He's an Espada, he's dangerous, and he can have almost anyone he wants. How can you trust him?"

"I trust him. He's my protector."

"I wouldn't trust an Espada," she commented.

Seiko looked away and nodded. Her sister didn't approve of her crush on Ulquiorra. She walked away. She was different from almost everyone here, except Aizen, Gin, and Tousen. Tousen and Gin trainned with her sometimes. Her sister was a Vizard and everyone else was an Arrancar. She knew all of them decently well except the Segunda Espada, Barragan. She liked to hang out with Halibel and Lilinette though, they were fun. She hardly remembered the upper floor. No Espada or subordinate was allowed up there unless they were or worked for an Espada 3 or above. She didn't remember people or places, she mostly remembered the room she'd stayed in and Halibel's room. She saw Stark and Lilinette but that was mostly it. She noticed someone was walking next to her and turned to the person. It was Sun-Sun.

"Lady Halibel would like to talk to you in her room in a while. Wait a few more minutes. Ulquiorra has to be informed," she explained.

Seiko nodded. Halibel liked to talk to her every once in a while and she liked going up to the upper floors whenever she could. She was always taken upstairs with a Fraccion so she didn't wander. When she was in Halibel's room, she saw Halibel lying on her bed. Seiko laid at the end of the bed and looked at her former caretaker.

"What's up?" she asked.

"I was about to ask you the same thing," Halibel replied.

"Shizu doesn't think I should even crush on my superior."

"She's trying to look out for you."

"She's trying to ruin things for me. I don't have anything in common with her. For all I know she couldn't even be my sister."

"Relax. You should trust her. She's very smart and knows what she's talking about."

"But I'm your favorite."

"Oh, absolutely," she replied, laughing.

They laughed at that for a while. Shizu had always been the serious type and it had gotten worse with age. They talked for awhile and soon Ulquiorra brought up her food. It was like a bunch of food put into a blender. Although it offered all the nutritional value of normal food, it was really mush. She choked it down. She never really liked it but today it tasted like nothing at all. When she finished, Ulquiorra left and Halibel started cracking up. Seiko had no idea why and gave her a confused look.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

"You," Halibel choked out, laughing so hard.

She calmned down after a while and explained, "You just stared at him and ate everything."

Seiko swallowed, blushed, and replied, "He's not supposed to be up here so I was surprised."

"You've already told me you have a crush on your superior and after that even he probably knows."

"You think?"

"Oh, definately. You should just tell him. You've been crushing on him for how long?"

"A while..."

"Since he took you out to train your second day with him, which was 8 years ago."

"So...it's been a while."

"Just tell him."

"I'm not sure."

"Give it a try. Make sure he's alone and tell him."

"Ok, I'll do it," Seiko said.

She'd try to tell him and may be he'd feel the same way. It was true, what Halibel had said. Ever since Ulquiorra had started to train her when she was 8 she'd liked him. She hadn't known it would've gone this long without someone telling someone something. She was going to be the one to make the first move. Later that day, Seiko found Ulquiorra and walked next to him. He glanced down at her, stopped, turned to her, and gave her a curious look.

She turned to him and said, "I have something to tell you."

He nodded as a sign for her to continue. She swallowed and looked back up to him.

"Ever since the day I became your subordinate...I've always felt...like there was something different about us and the others," she started.

He nodded again and she went on, "I know you're my caretaker and superior but I think..."

Seiko paused and searched for the words. Ulquiorra rolled his eyes and waited. She kept taking time, like she was lost.

He finally said, "Spit it out already."

"I like you," she said, hugging him.

Seiko closed her eyes and waited for something to happen. Ulquiorra patted her head and she looked up. She could already feel tears in her eyes. He was giving her a look of sympathy. He pushed her back.

"Seiko," he said, "I can't help you with your feelings. The reason I allow you close to me and treat you differently is because Lord Aizen put you in my care."

"You're just doing your job?" she asked.

He nodded and she looked away, "I'm sorry. I'll leave you alone now."

She ran towards her sister's room. She always knew how to comfort her. Seiko didn't want to admit that her sister was right but she'd have to if she wanted help. Shizu never rubbed it in her face either. When she got to her sister's room, she looked outside. The sun had set and it was about the middle of the night. She shouldn't disturb her sister. She almost walked away when she heard some noises from inside. Seiko opened the door and looked inside. She froze. Shizu was sitting on her superior's lap and their clothes were all over the ground. It looked like Shizu was giving Grimmjow a lap dance. Grimmjow froze too and Shizu kissed down his neck. He whispered in her ear and she spun around. Seiko was looking at her sister with hurt in her eyes.

"How could you?" she asked before running out of the room.

"Seiko!" shouted Shizu, panting.

Seiko ran somewhere and ended up on the upper floor. She was crying and felt her legs go weak. Her vision was getting blurry too. She had no idea why though. When she collapsed, she saw someone staring at her. They were just standing, not trying to help or anything. The last thing she saw was their golden eyes that were a little lighter than hers.


	3. New Rules

This girl was new. He'd never seen her before and neither had any of his comrades. His golden eyes had seen her lying on the floor slowly falling to sleep or blacking out. Her face was matted in tears and she had slightly darker eyes than him. They were still gold. She was beautiful, even sleeping.

"Ggio!" yelled Findor, walking in, "What are you going to do with that girl? We should tell his majesty soon."

"He's sleeping, besides so is she," he replied.

"Even Charlotte says she's 'almost as pretty' as him... What'cha gonna do with her?"

"Not a clue but King Barragan might at least know who she is."

"When he wakes, we'll tell him. Keep an eye on her."

"I will."

"Not that hard," Findor mumbled, "She's fuckin hot."

Findor left and Ggio looked at the girl. He'd found her and let her sleep in his room. He'd never seen her around Las Noches and he'd never miss someone like her. She moved and he moved closer. He wanted to make sure she didn't freak out when she woke up. Eventually he got exhausted from not sleeping and had Findor watch her. They switched off for a while and then they heard Barragan wake up. Findor went to get him. Seiko woke up and looked around. She saw a room that looked like hers but there was a guy about her age sitting next to her. He was an arrancar but not an Espada and his Hollow mask was like the skull of a Saber-tooth tiger. He was watching her with a cautious look on his face.

"Where am I?" she asked.

Before the guy could answer, a man came in and said, "You're on the upper floor and you're with the my fraccion."

Seiko looked at the man. He had white hair and the remains of his Hollow mask was in the shape of a crown on his head. He looked old and battle scarred. She recognized him and she'd been taught how to deal with him. She bowed the way he showed his fraccion and everyone watched her.

"I'm honored to meet the Segunda Espada Barragan Luisenbarn," she said, staring at his feet.

He laughed and she froze. He stared down at her and everyone watched.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Seiko, subordinate of the Cuatro Espada, Ulquiorra Cifer," she answered.

"You're my subordinate now," he said.

Seiko didn't move. Getting away from Ulquiorra would be nice. She did need a brake after what happened. She waited for further instructions.

"You're going to share a room with Ggio until a room is prepared for you. He will explain everything to you," he informed.

She didn't move and he turned around to leave. When the door closed, she stood up and felt dizzy. She fell back and Ggio caught her, at least she thought it was Ggio. He had those eyes. The eyes that were so close in color to hers.

"How long was I asleep?" she asked.

"A day," he answered, "Are you hungry?"

"A little...You are Ggio, right?"

"I'm certainly not Charlotte," he replied, chuckling.

She began to laugh but caught herself and stood up. She sat on the bed and waited to be instructed further. Ggio looked at her. She wanted to be professional, that was understandable.

"You're not to go downstairs unless his majesty, King Barragan tells you, you have to," he explained, "I will get your food when you're hungry."

"Could you get me something now?" she asked.

"Would you like your mush cooked or cold?" he asked, smiling.

She smiled and said, "I'll try cooked."

He walked out of his room and down the stairs. He'd never tried being funny with anyone. That just happened. She'd even smiled. Her smile would make anyone jealous. He went down to the kitchen and had the cook make mush then cook it. He had to wait for it and while he was, he saw Grimmjow. He didn't fear Grimmjow but he seemed worried and frustrated. He decided to mess with him.

"What's wrong with you? Have a bad bang last night?" he asked, smiling.

Grimmjow glared at him but sighed and said, "Yeah actually. Me and my subordinate were fine until her little sister walked in. Then she went running. She was really upset about something."

Ggio's smile disappeared, "What was her name? The little sister."

"Seiko. Why?"

"Hm...No reason."

"What do you know?" he growled.

Ggio pretended to be calm waiting for the food. Grimmjow glared at him and grabbed him by the back of his shirt. He threw Ggio at the wall and Ggio left a dent in it. He smiled. Grimmjow walked over to him when they heard someone walking. Ggio relaxed and Grimmjow ignored it. A woman walked in and she had tear streaks down her face. She was looking at Grimmjow with a sad vulnerable face.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

Grimmjow relaxed and walked over to her. He put his arms around her and Ggio watched them. The girl was obviously Seiko's sister. They had the same skin color, hair color, and body shape. They were both very beautiful.

"Ggio knows something about Seiko," he said.

She turned her attention to him and looked at him with hopeful eyes. She had brown eyes instead of Seiko's golden ones.

"Is she alright? Did she hurt herself?" she asked.

"She's fine. I'm getting her food right now," he replied.

She just looked so sad and he couldn't be completely heartless.

"When is she coming back down?" Grimmjow asked.

"Never," answered Ggio.

They were like parents. The girl froze up and started crying again. Grimmjow glared at Ggio and he watched them. Grimmjow was trying to comfort her and she was crying hopelessly. She looked up to Ggio and tried to form words.

"Wh...why?" she sobbed.

"King Barragan made her his new subordinate and she will never be coming back down here unless his majesty tells her she can," he answered.

The girl continued crying and Ggio got the meal. He took it back up to his room. Seiko's sister was really worried about her. Seiko walked in on her sister sleeping with Grimmjow. He could fit a few pieces together. Seiko was hurt when she found her sister and her sister thought it was all her fault. There was one piece missing. Why would Seiko be hurt? When he got back, Seiko was napping on his bed. He rolled his eyes and set the food down on the night stand. He walked over to her and shook her.

"Seiko, wake up," he said.

She turned over and her eyes snapped open. She jumped out of bed and looked around the room blindly for a second. She relaxed and looked back at Ggio. He was staring at her confused. She sat on the bed and Ggio put the tray of food on her lap. She ate it and surprisingly didn't cringe. She must've been out for longer than she thought. When she finished, Ggio put the tray on the night stand and sat next to her.

"What?" Seiko asked.

"I met your sister downstairs," he said.

Seiko looked away and Ggio watched her. She didn't want to talk about it obviously. He just wanted to know what happened. He saw her muscles tighten a bit and waited for her to respond.

"What about it?" she asked.

"They told me what happened," he answered.

"So?"

"I can figure a few things out like you were hurt when you saw...that, but why?" he replied.

She didn't answer, she got up and walked towards the door. Ggio appeared right in front of it and blocked her way. Seiko stopped and looked at him. She looked like she was trying to hold back tears. He didn't mean to upset her, he was just curious.

"I didn't mean to..." he started.

"Can we keep this professional? Fraccion and subordinate?" she asked.

He froze for a second then, "Fine."

He went back and picked up the tray. He took it back to the kitchen. On his way up, he thought about what was up with her. She was either the serious sister or there was deeper meaning. From what he saw the older sister was the messed up one but that could be just from Seiko. He walked back into his room and didn't see Seiko lying on the bed. He got worried and started walking around to find her. She was no where in sight. He did see his comrades all around a window. He walked over to them and started pushing them aside.

"This is no time to be looking out the window. Move it! Seiko is..." he began.

He saw Seiko sitting in the window sill and looking at him. He gave her a look and turned around to face everyone else. They were all staring at him.

"You shouldn't keep her in that room all day," said Charlotte, "Beauty like ours needs to be shared."

He looked over Ggio's shoulder and winked at Seiko. She forced a smile.

"I'll teach her the ritual later," said Avirama, smiling.

Everyone looked at him with a confused shocked expression.

"I'm not going to use it on her just show her how to do it," he replied.

"Yeah, well, you can do that tomorrow. It's late," Ggio said.

"I agree, let's get her out before you poison her mind and body," said Findor.

"Her body is Ggio's job," teased Nirgge, smiling.

Ggio grabbed Seiko's arm and walked her to his room. She sat down and looked at the ceiling. He watched her and she laid back. There was a stretched out silence. Ggio stood up and Seiko turned her attention to him.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked.

"You aren't supposed to leave this room unless you're with me," he replied.

"You never told me that."

"Well I meant to. I'm supposed to go with you for protection."

"I don't need it."

"Do you know how to fight?"

"A little."

"Do you know how to kill? What organs to hit? How to survive?"

"The throat is my first guess."

"You'd never survive if you got into a fight with Lilinette or Halibel or one of her girls."

"I never fight with them," she replied.

He was shocked. He thought she was new and no one had ever seen her. Barragan hadn't even seen her. Ggio decided to go check something out with Halibel once Seiko was asleep. Seiko eventually went to sleep and Ggio went to visit Halibel. He had to learn a little about his new charge.


	4. Accidents

**Okay I just learned how to use this traffic thing on my stories and I figured out there's like a lot of people who read my story but they don't review. So please review if you like but I don't need or want critics. So don't hate on my story. Oh and I suffer from frequent writers block so thats why I don't updat often.**

* * *

Seiko woke up to silence. Ggio wasn't in the room and there was no breakfast, not that she could do much better than the mush. Maybe he'd gone out for her breakfast. She stretched and looked around. Everything was the same. A nightstand, bed, dresser, window, and a mirror. Was every room the same? She got up and went over to the dresser. It had tons of the same outfits. They were all like the ones Ggio wore. It figured but he should at least get some variety. She went through another one and found his boxers. She laughed to herself, they were black, white, black and white, and white with black tigers.

"I'd really appreciate it if you wouldn't go through my dresser," someone said.

Seiko looked towards the door and no one was there. She turned the other way and saw Ggio lying on his bed. She blinked and quickly shut the dressers. Ggio got up and Seiko noticed he wasn't wearing a shirt. He was pretty muscluar too. He walked over to his dresser and got out a shirt. After slipping it on, he leaned on the wall. Seiko noticed something and giggled.

"What?" he asked.

"We're about the same height," she commented.

He noticed the same thing. If she were an inch taller, she'd be his height. He walked away. She stopped and he walked over to the door. He paused when he was half way through.

"I'll get your breakfast. Stay here this time," he instructed.

She rolled her eyes and sat on the bed. When Ggio went downstairs, he went to Szayel's room. Being a little taller would be nice. He told Findor to watch Seiko for a while. Findor brought up the food and Ggio was missing for about an hour. He came back to the room and Seiko was napping. He rolled his eyes and Findor walked in, with a bowl of warm mush.

"What's up?" he asked, paused, "What happened to you? Wait...Don't tell me."

"She's sleeping," Ggio stated.

Findor nodded and left a bowl of mush on the nightstand. He walked back over to Ggio.

"You have a mission from King Barragan. He'll tell you about it and I'll watch Seiko," he informed.

"Why you?" Ggio asked.

"Do you really trust Charlotte, Avirama, or Nirgge more than me?"

"No. No I don't."

"Then relax. We won't do anything bad," he said, smiling, "You'll find her in the same condition when you come back as when you left."

Ggio narrowed his eyes. Findor was the one who had called her 'fuckin hot' and if anything happened to her, her sister would kick his ass and Aizen would murder him. Findor walked towards the door and looked back at Ggio with a stupid smile on his face.

"Don't worry. I won't do anything you wouldn't," he assured.

Ggio walked out and went to Barragan, to receive his orders. When Seiko woke up, it was about noon and there was warm mush on the nightstand. She guessed that Findor had brought up more. Seiko ate it and turned towards the door. There was someone outside, just standing there. She shouted at them to come in and the door opened to reveal Halibel. Seiko brightened up and set the bowl on the nightstand. She walked over to Halibel and smiled.

"Hey," she greeted, "I heard you've been trapped in here on the upper floor without any contact to downstairs."

"Yep, that's pretty much it," Seiko replied.

"Do you want to practice? It has been...two days now."

"I guess."

"Oh! I forgot. How'd it go, with Ulquiorra?" Halibel asked.

Seiko's eye twitched and Halibel relaxed her eagerness. Halibel sat on the bed and looked up at Seiko. She knew Halibel wanted to hear the details and she was up for sharing a little of the story just not the whole thing. Halibel made a gesture for Seiko to start the story.

"I found Ulquiorra walking alone and I told him, just like you said I should," she began, "He told me that he was just doing his job and I was really upset. So I went to see Shizu to tell her and earlier she warned me about getting involved with an Espada or superior but when I walk in she's giving Grimmjow a fuckin lap dance..."

"Whoa. Stop there," Halibel paused, "Shizu and Grimmjow were together, doing it."

"Yeah and she was being such a hypocrite. I ran up here and Ggio found me," she finished.

Halibel laughed at something and got up. She was going to take Seiko to train. She needed to practice daily and that used to be Shizu's job until she moved upstairs. She walked a few steps outside before she noticed that Seiko was standing in the doorway. She turned around and walked back to the door.

"What's the problem?" she asked.

"Ggio told me not to leave the room," Seiko answered.

"He's on a mission and no one's around to watch you."

"You do have a point."

"Come on, I'm not going to hurt you," she assured.

Seiko thought about it for a second, then nodded. Halibel took her into a trainning room on one of the lower floors. Seiko got a sword from the closet and stood across the room from Halibel. With Espada she was only allowed to practice sword combat. Halibel drew her sword and rushed forward. Seiko guarded with her sword pressing into her wrist. Halibel jumped back and Seiko charged. She slashed and flash stepped behind Halibel. She was confused for a second, then blocked Seiko as she jabbed. Halibel rushed at Seiko again and when their swords locked, Seiko flashed above Halibel. She was falling with her sword pointed down and her eyes were focused on Halibel's back. She turned around in time to see Seiko falling forward, with her face in a blind stare. Halibel dropped her sword and caught her. There was a huge slash on her back. It stretched from her left shoulder to almost her right hip. Halibel was looking at it and she heard footsteps. She turned her head to look at Nnoitra. He was smiling and had his released zanpakuto resting on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry," he said, "Did you want to do that?"

"You know we were just practicing," she hissed.

"Did I?" he replied, "Because it looked to me like she was about to kill you. Besides you should really lock the door or keep a better eye on her."

Halibel glared at him and picked up her sword. Nnoitra's smile faltered a little. She put it away and picked up Seiko. She ran towards Szayel's room. He always had scientific doctory things out. She banged on his door and yelled at him to hurry up. He answered his door with an annoyed expression until he saw Seiko and blood. He took her and laid her on his bed. He laid her on her stomach and looked at her back. He had to cut the back of her shirt open so he could look at the wound.

"What happened?" he asked, cleaning the cut.

"Nnoitra slashed her while we were practicing," Halibel answered.

He checked her and bandaged her up. Szayel told Halibel that Seiko couldn't walk, practice, or put too much stress on her body. She also had to rest for awhile. Halibel took Seiko to the upper floor. She saw Findor and Ggio arguing outside Ggio's room. Ggio had Findor's throat against the wall and a fist ready to throw.

"You were. Supposed. To be. Watching her!" he yelled.

"I gave her some privacy!" Findor yelled back.

"Now she's missing!" Ggio yelled, punching Findor.

"Ggio!" Halibel yelled.

The two fraccion turned their attention to Halibel and saw Seiko. She was asleep and the back of her shirt was open. Ggio let go of Findor and walked over to Halibel. He looked her over and took her from Halibel. He felt the bandage on her back and looked up at Halibel.

"Nnoitra cut her. Have someone go down and get some clothes from her room. Her sister should be able to tell them where it is. I'm going to take a nap but I'll check in on her later," Halibel informed, "Oh and be careful with her back."

Ggio nodded and headed for his room. Findor watched as Ggio laid Seiko down. When he was done, Ggio turned to him.

"Go get a some clothes from her room. Find a girl named Shizu or Grimmjow. They should know where she lived," Ggio instructed.

"Why do I have to get it? Why can't you?" Findor replied.

"Because last time I left you in charge, she got cut by an Espada," Ggio snapped.

Findor was about to argue but sighed and walked away. Ggio looked down at Seiko. She was sleeping peacefully. He laid down next to her and felt exhaustion sweep over him. He'd just gotten back when he found out Seiko was missing. He hadn't had any time to rest since he woke up this morning. It hadn't been that long but he'd also gone on a mission and finished it quickly. He soon fell asleep. Meanwhile, Shizu found some clothes she knew Seiko would need and laid them on her bed. She said Findor was free to pick out anything else. She was slowly getting over her sister leaving, now that she knew Seiko was ok. Findor went through some of her outfits and found a draw in the dresser filled with girly clothes, skirts, tanks, heels, etc. He found a real nice outfit and chuckled to himself. After putting it into the pile, he walked up to Ggio's room.


End file.
